powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tengen Gate
The Tengen Gate is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. This is the beginning of the five-episode Black Box arc. Synopsis Octoroo wants the Red Ranger's powerful sealing symbol, so he poisons Jayden in order to get it. Plot Deker is seen wandering around a shore when he sees the glowing red coming from the natural walls. He then explains how with Master Xandred is trying to take all of the newfound surging power, the Moogers will go wild without any leader, and he is somewhat happy because he will not be interrupted fighting the Red Ranger. Meanwhile as he is walking, several Giant Moogers arrive. In the city, more Giant Moogers arrive, with one of them destroying a nearby building causing panic in the crowd, the Rangers head to the place. They count six Giant Moogers, and go on Megamode. Antonio gets Clawzord and Octozord to join in the fight. The regular Rangers then go into the Battlewing Megazord, while Antonio combines Clawzord and Octozord. After fighting the regular ground Moogers, flying Moogers come in to join, and the Battlewing Megazord does quick work on them. Then they use their Katana power, Final Strike, to destroy the remaining Giant Moogers. Meanwhile, Octoroo is commenting on Xandred's power which have the waves and rocks a-rolling. Dayu will then complain about how the waves are starting to make her feel sick, and then Octoroo will tell Dayu that they must protect Xandred from other power-greedy Nighlock. Arachintor then arrives and has a plan to force the Red Ranger to show them his sealing power. The Rangers (except Antonio) arrive at the Tengen Gate, the place of Nighlok defeat. As the junior guardian serves them something to drink, Arachintor and his group of Moogers sneak onto the Tengen Gate. The junior gives them something to drink, and then Jayden drinks it, falling to the ground, and telling the others that the drink is poisoned. A Senior guardian then comes and tells Daisuke that the Nighlok are attacking the Tengen Gate. Moogers attack the guardians, and Octoroo pops up. Daisuke tells the Nighlok that they were defeated here once, and will be defeated again. Octoroo then attempts to attack him, but the Junior Guardian jumps in Octoroo's way and is badly hurt. He then attempts to attack Daisuke, but the Jayden offers Octoroo to not hurt them and in return will show him the sealing symbol. In the courtyard, the other four Rangers are fighting off the Moogers. Meanwhile, Octoroo then intervenes and forces Jayden to show him the Sealing symbol. Jayden refuses to, and Octoroo tells Jayden that he has the antidote to negate the poison and will only give it to him if Jayden shows the Sealing symbol. One of the Rangers then alerts Antonio, who is busy serving fish to Deker, to go to the Tengen Gate. Deker is curious, and instead of eating the fish as Antonio said, follows him. The four other Rangers are busy fighting Arachnitor when Antonio comes, who throws knives at Arachnitor. Kevin then tells him to go help Jayden, on which Arachnitor comments that "he comes to help you and you tell him to go away?" and fights the four Rangers with ease. They all are defeated easily, and he disappears. Meanwhile, Octoroo is busy forcing Jayden to show him the Sealing Symbol when Antonio turns into the Gold Ranger and fights Octoroo, who says that this is a "private" conversation. Deker then comes, and finds out that the fisherman, Antonio, is the Gold Ranger. Deker then intervenes and takes Jayden with him so he can duel him. Octoroo disappears behind a gap to the Netherworld, and Antonio goes back for the other four Rangers. He finds them badly wounded and calls Mentor to get them help. The scene ends with Antonio wondering what had happened. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Grant McFarland as Daisuke *Simon McKinney as Arachnitor (voice) *Min Kim as Junior Guardian *Clarence Shelford as Sacred Guardian Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord), Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord), Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors *There's a brief shot of the Clawzord in east mode when the Moogers start attacking. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai